The Night Out
by KungFuFlautist
Summary: Po and Crane finally manage to ask Tigress and Viper out to dinner, and everything goes as planned. That is, of course, until Po and Crane take the two girls dancing. Warning: M - alcohol and lemons
1. Chapter 1

Kung Fu Panda:

The Night Out

Viper looked up. Her tongue glazed over her fangs, blunt and short. Not wanting to dwell on the past, she quickly turned to her makeup. She looked in the mirror, and saw a beautiful young snake looking back at her. She examined her makeup, checking that nothing was out of place or smeared. The lotus flowers on her head perched perfectly, and unmoving, adding to her beauty.

"Viper? Are you ready?" Tigress called.

"Yeah, just give me a minute..." she replied.

"Okay, but I can only hold the boat for so long."

Viper sighed. The Summer Solstice celebrations were perfect; everyone was happy, and lovers were always together. The music was electrifying, the fireworks, the folk dances-

But Viper and Tigress had been alone. For the last five years, there had been feelings of loneliness, and emptiness, but the pair had remained strong to keep everyone else focused on the celebrations. Viper slithered to the door, and opened it, greeted by Tigress, waiting. Tigress was wearing a flowing blue dress, made of the finest silk. She had a look in her eyes that told Viper she felt the same.

"I know, Viper, I know." she said soothingly.

"It's just...it's the same every year, and we're always alo-"

Viper was cut off by Tigress' finger on her lips.

"You're not alone tonight. Crane asked me to tell you something. He wants you to meet him in the He Zao restaurant, tonight."

Viper's heart nearly stopped. She had never dreamed that Crane had ever harboured any feelings for her, and as men only invited women to the celebrations as lovers, he must have had those feelings.

"Really? He- we- should- umm, wow!"

Tigress smiled.

"Well, there's something I need to tell you. Po asked me to tell you something too. I was only going to tell you after we left the palace, but, Po wants to take you to the same place tonight."

As Viper finished, Tigress felt a shiver run up her spine. She almost squealed, and she lunged forward, giving Viper a crushing hug.

When she finally let go, Viper took a deep breath.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited! Anyway, we should probably go, otherwise the boat will leave without us."

As the boat pulled into Gongmen city, the two female warriors looked out on the open sea towards their destination.

"What do you think they're doing now?" Viper asked.

"I have no idea. Although if I know Po, he'll be trying to cook in the restaurant. Do you remember the celebrations in your third year? When Po took us all to a restaurant and tried to cook?"

Viper did remember. There had been waiters everywhere, stumbling due to their bosses rushing them, Po's head had caught fire, and Shifu, after laughing for a couple of minutes finally got everything under control in seconds. Those were the days...

"What if he tries again? Viper asked.

"Oh _dear_, if he does it again, I dread to think what would happen!" Tigress replied.

Viper murmured in agreement, and smiled sweetly.

The boat glided into the harbour, and the dockhands tied up the boat. The two friends disembarked and took their bags with them. Tigress looked at the piece of paper in her hand. It said,

Ho Weng hotel,

57 Wu Que street,

Gongmen

Viper got the map out, and opened it.

"Right. We're-"

Tigress looked around, and figured out where they were.

"-Here, and we need to be...there. Right. So now we take a left-"

"The map's upside down-"

"Stop, hang on-"

"Take a right-"

"What about-"

"Where is that-"

Both girls stopped, and looked at the map together. Tigress sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose before turning the map the other way up.

"Is that better?" she asked.

Viper smiled, and replied, "Much."

After a long period of "Stop-", "We've missed-", and "Oops-", the pair finally got to the hotel. It was grand, with lots of red, gold and yellow, and it looked expensive. _Very_ expensive. They approached the help desk, and spoke to the attendant.

"My name is Tigress, we had a two bed suite booked for three nights."

The goose smiled, and checked his scroll.

"Indeed you did. The room is 23A, through the door and down a corridor on the left. Here is your key; breakfast is at seven o'clock and lasts until nine, and room service is available if you pull a red and gold rope next to the beds." The goose handed them their key, and bowed, almost hitting his head on the desk.

"Thank you." Tigress said, before returning the bow.

Tigress and Viper made their way to their room, after finding out that there were many corridors on the left.

"22A, 22B, 22C, ah! 23A!" Tigress read.

She slid the key into the lock, and twisted. There was a click, and Tigress pressed the handle down. The door opened, and they went inside, placing their bags on the floor.

"This is just- wow!" is all that Viper could say, when she entered.

The room was massive, with two double beds, and a gas one-hob stove on a counter. The carpet was soft and welcoming, and the window was large, with deep red curtains.

They looked at each other, with evil grins, and nodded. The two girls ran towards the beds, and jumped on them, almost getting swallowed by the massive mattresses.

After a calming shower, Tigress slithered under covers of her bed. Viper, after her shower, leapt into hers.

"what's the plan for tomorrow?" Viper asked.

"Except for the dinner, I don't know. We could go for a look around, or we could go shopping, I guess." Tigress suggested.

"Yeah, I mean we have to get them gifts anyway, so..."

"Yeah, so we'll do that. After the dinner, I think Crane said he had a plan; he's going to surprise you!" Tigress whispered.

"I guess we'll see..."

They yawned, and softly, slowly, drifted into sleep.

**The next day...**

"Po? Are you ready? The table's at eight and it's half past seven now." Said an impatient Crane.

"I'm coming, Crane, just sorting my suit out..." Po replied.

Crane wondered what could possibly be wrong with Po's suit. It was tailor made, and fitted him like a glove. He couldn't stop fiddling, simply because he was so nervous.

"Po, just relax. I know you're nervous; I am too! But you don't need to over-stress yourself." Crane said reassuringly

"I know, but it's my first chance, and if I get it wrong, it could be my last, and I want it to be perfect."

"Well, if the way she looked when I told her reflects how she feels about you, you've got nothing to worry about." Said Crane, smiling.

"Thanks, Crane." said Po.

As Tigress and Viper made their way towards the restaurant, they heard the sounds of a string quartet, playing lightly. A flautist joined them, and began to play a beautiful melody that entranced the two warriors unlike anything before. They were quickly snapped out of this trance, however, by a waiter bearing a pleasing smile.

"You must be Ms. Viper and Ms. Tigress. Mr Po and Mr Crane are waiting at table four."

"Thank you." Replied Viper.

The waiter bowed, and left quickly. As the pair made their way towards the table, they saw that the quintet had actually been standing right at their table. Crane and Po were sitting, and chatting, but stood when the girls arrived. They pulled out chairs, and the girls sat down.

"This is beyond amazing, guys. How did you find this place?" Asked Viper.

"Well, it started when we went on a trip with master Shifu," Crane began, "And when we decided to ask you out for the celebrations, Po and I knew that this was the place to take you."

"Aww, that's really sweet!" said Viper.

The talking continued late into the night, and the sky darkened gradually. The four finished their meals, and stood up. Crane put some money on the table, and Tigress tried. Po stopped her, saying,

"This was your night, but it was on us."

Tigress agreed, and walked away, but not before slipping a gold coin into the pot.


	2. Chapter 2

Tigress, Viper, Crane, and Po walked through the streets of Gongmen, absorbing the bustle of Saturday night life. The boys started whispering, and Tigress and Viper listened intently, yet couldn't make out the words.  
"Yeah, good idea- yeah, yeah, there's really good- okay" was about all the girls could make out from Po, as Crane happened to be good at whispering.  
"What's all the hush-hush? What are you planning now?" Viper asked.  
In unison, Crane and Po replied with "You'll see..."  
The pair carried on walking, following Crane and Po around every corner, hot on their heels. Po managed to trip over a pig who was carrying a large stack of bowls, and the rest of the group had to catch them all and re-stack the bowls into the poor pig's arms.  
"Po, please try to be a little more careful." Said Tigress.  
"Don't worry, I'm all over being careful-OOAAAHHH!" Came the shout of Po as he tripped over the pavement.  
"I told you so..."  
The group walked on and on, and tried to work out where they were. Crane seemed to notice where they were, and suddenly changed direction.  
"Hey Crane, what gives?" Came the voice of Po.  
"Shh!" Crane whispered.  
Crane made a sharp turn and then quickened his pace, and beckoned to them. They weren't struggling to keep up, but Viper and Tigress began to pant, and were joined by Po, who looked like he'd run a marathon.  
"You keeping up?" Crane asked, who was flying ahead of them.  
"*pant* Yeah *pant*" Came Po's breathy response.

The four came to a stop on a corner, and tried to prise out where Crane was planning, but to no avail, so they gave up.  
They could hear the familiar thump-thump-thump of ceremonial drums, although this was accompanied by a melody of a weird, string-type sound, almost like an erhu. The sound seemed to be coming from a building with a large door that was standing ajar, and there were flashing lights coming from inside.  
"Crane...Is this...A club?" Asked Viper  
"You could say that...and, as an added bonus, now we can drink in clubs!"  
"Oh god...Please tell me you aren't getting us drunk, because Shifu will murder us. If he finds out, you can kiss your balls goodbye..." Murmured Tigress.  
They reached the door, and Po stopped and faced everyone.  
"Right. Let's make a deal. Tonight, we go out, enjoy ourselves, get smashed, have a good time, and tomorrow, we sleep it off. The day after, we tell Shifu what happened, and we tell him it was my idea. Does that sound fair?"  
"No, not really, Po." said Viper.  
"Yeah. I had a hand in this too." agreed Crane.  
"Okay, so the same as before, only Crane and I share the blame, yeah?  
Crane nodded. Viper started to protest, but after a knowing look from Tigress, she let it slide.  
Po walked over to the door, and popped his head inside, and nodded. He retracted his head, and looked at the group mischievously.  
"Let's go."

It was loud. Really loud. The music was pounding away, and lights flashed. There was a bar, which Po made a beeline for (but he was hastily stopped by Crane), and there was a dance floor!  
Whilst Crane was distracted, Po slipped under his wing and disappeared.. Tigress' eyes snapped over to the bar, and did a quick analysis. She saw Po carrying four little bottles.  
"Oh great, Po's got drinks." Tigress said, with clear disdain. Her eyes widened, as the bottle label started to show. The symbols were of a western drink, renowned for its strength.  
"You got us a bottle of vodka each? As the FIRST DRINK?!" Tigress screeched. "Are you mad?!"  
"Chillax, kitty. I got us halves, so you lightweights could last the night."  
Tigress fumed. "Lightweight, eh?" I'll show him, she thought.  
She snatched the bottle, and tilted her head back, draining the bottle.  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Po exclaimed.  
She enjoyed the burn. She knew how strong vodka was. But she made a promise to herself that she wouldn't drink anymore. Yet.  
She then lightly placed the bottle on a table, and said mischievously,  
"Now it's your turn."  
Viper, Crane and Po sighed, and necked their vodkas. Po shivered, Viper moaned, and Crane almost gagged.  
"And they say I'm a lightweight!" Tigress giggled.  
That earned her three sharp looks, but she simply smiled more. She made her way down to the side of the dance floor, and stood against the wall, watching. Crane and Po went to the bar to sit, and Viper went to stand with Tigress.  
"What is it, sister?" Viper asked.  
"I'm just waiting for Po." Tigress replied.  
Suddenly, the music stopped. A song began to play, and something about it got Tigress' paw tapping.  
"Aah, so you do have a sense of rhythm..." Viper commented.  
"Well, I guess I'd need one, being a Kung Fu master, and listening to Master Shifu playing the flute..."  
The dance floor suddenly became bigger, as she realised Po was dragging her towards the dance floor. She tried to protest, but her shouts fell on deaf ears. Tigress jostled whilst being dragged by Po but found space. He stopped, and started to dance. Tigress stood, puzzled, but soon snapped into the right mode, and began to dance. She danced intricately, and started to integrate Kung Fu forms and stances into the dance. She began to move faster, and more intricately, whilst Po stopped and stared. The song crescendo-ed and began to finish. Tigress realised this, and brought the dance to a close, finishing with one leg balanced on the other, arms outstretched. Everyone cheered, and Tigress bowed. Viper gawped, and simply slithered over to her.  
"Wow! I guess you've really opened up to yourself!"  
"It was nothing, I just put my forms and a few dances together." Tigress replied.  
"It was amazing!"  
"Nah, it wasn't. Anyway, let's get another drink."  
"Sure, what do you want?" Viper asked.  
"Oh, no, no, no. This round is on me." Tigress insisted.  
Po walked over to the man who was standing at a pair of turntables, and shouted a couple of things at him. He nodded, and a song Po knew began to play. Tigress went to the bar, and ordered four beers. She paid, and carried the drinks to a table that Crane was sitting on. After a while in the hot atmosphere, and after a lot of dancing, Tigress' fur was ruffled and Viper looked flustered, so they decided to go to the bathroom.

Once the girls were inside, they were greet by a row of cubicles, and a marble shelf with five sinks. There were mirrors with lights around them, and the whole room was brightly lit. The girls walked over to the sinks, and they ran taps. Tigress washed her face, and brushed her fur with her paw. Viper dipped her tail into the water, and ran it over her body, under and around, until she was clean. Tigress hastily avoided using the hand dryers so that she didn't mess up her fur again, but Viper seized the opportunity, basking in the warm air.  
"So, I bet you didn't see this coming!" Said Viper.  
"You're right there. I had no idea. Although, Po was desperate to see Gongmen during the Solstice celebrations, so I guess I should have figured that he would have been thinking about it." Tigress replied.  
"Mm." Murmured Viper, seemingly uninterested. There was a pause, before Viper continued.  
"I know that you slept in his room two nights before we left. Did you...you know...?"  
"No. We didn't." she said casually, but shortly. "What about you and Crane?"  
"No. Not yet."  
"Not yet? Ooh, tell me more!" Tigress insisted.  
"He said he wanted to wait until..."  
"Until what?" Tigress said, eager.  
"I don't know. He stopped there."  
Tigress giggled.  
"I guess you'll find out soon enough." She whispered.

They left the bathroom, and were greeted by Po, who pulled Tigress into a sudden kiss, and released her.  
"Oh...Wow..." was all Tigress could say, and Po chuckled. He sipped his beer, and Tigress did likewise. Crane and Viper had finished theirs already. Viper had slipped away, as was not unlike her, but they found her quickly.  
As they turned back to the dancefloor, they saw her and Crane in a dance together. Their bodies moved around the other's, and their eyes never left the other's. It was enthralling, and Tigress' eyes never left them for a second. As the song came to a close, the couple finished, and they unwound from each other.  
"That was amazing!" Said Po.  
"Yeah! I never thought you could dance like that!" Agreed Tigress.  
Crane and Viper simply looked amused.  
"I think you guys need another drink. Who's up for some shots?"  
"Oh, no, no, no. Let's not go down that road..." said Tigress.  
"Too late."  
Po had left, and returned, with four triple shots.  
"What's in them this time?" asked Viper.  
"You'll see." said Po.  
After the four of them necked their shots, they all regretted it. Crane cawed, Po moaned, Viper coughed, and Tigress shivered.  
"Sambuca?" asked Viper, with a hoarse voice.  
"Yep. Cost me three Yuans each, too!" said Po.

A pianist, flautist, bass guitarist and drummer walked on to the stage, and the music stopped. Po looked at the musicians and extended his hand, palm up, to Tigress. She took it, and they walked to the now-empty dancefloor.  
As the music began, they started to dance. Po put a sneaky hand on Tigress' waist, and one in her right hand. Tigress, with her right hand in Po's, put her left on his shoulder. They started to sway, and Tigress purred lovingly. Po simply smiled sweetly, and continued.  
Tigress then stepped to the right, and, Po followed, keeping up easily. The pair swayed, and moved, in perfect rhythm. As the flautist played a beautiful melody, many other couples joined them. They all danced in sync with each other, each person watching their partner.  
"I didn't know you could waltz, Tigress." said Po.  
"I was taught before my first Winter Feast, because of the ball after the meal." Tigress replied.  
"I missed that, the first time, as I left to go to my dad's. And if my memory serves me correctly, you did too!"  
She giggled, and stared into Po's emerald eyes. The music, the people, everything was perfect...  
As the piece changed key, and broadened, Tigress rested her head on Po's shoulder. She purred loudly, whilst still dancing. They moved more intricately, but still maintaining the subtlety of the sway. They moved so easily across the floor, it was as if they were flying, and they managed to slip right into the spaces left by other couples moving in the same fashion. They danced, and danced, and danced; Tigress never wanted it to end, and neither did Po.  
The song slowed, along with the dancers. The melody changed, and the song quietened. Tigress raised her head, and finished the dance by lifting both arms and throwing them around Po's neck, and kissed him. After a brief murmur, Po kissed back gently.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: L'amour

Tigress' tongue danced around Po's cavernous mouth, wrestling for control. A sneaky hand foraged its way through Tigress' fur, heading in a very southerly direction. But before it could reach its destination, Tigress grabbed it, broke the kiss and said,  
"Not here, Po."  
"Well then, I guess the hotel room has two real comfy beds that we could use..." He replied seductively.  
He winked at her, and they fell into another passionate kiss, and began again.

Crane crashed into Viper, and she coiled around his neck. She threw her lips onto his and she immediately felt his tongue running rings around them, begging for entry. Crane willingly obliged, and their tongues began an intricate dance of passion. They moaned, and the kiss deepened. Their tongues grazed the back of each other's throat, but then Crane pulled away. This lead to a large pout from Viper, but Crane simply smiled seductively.  
"Got the key?" He whispered.  
"Of course."  
"Well then-" He grabbed Viper and lifted her into his wings. "Let's go."

The sound of the bed hitting the wall in Tigress' room went right through to Crane's. Viper simply moaned, her flower under the scrutiny of Crane's tongue, too far gone to be bothered about the sexual endeavours of her friend. Crane chuckled, and the vibrations went right through Viper. Her whole body tensed, and she screamed as the wave of pleasure that had been building up behind her dam of pride, burst. Crane's face and beak were soaked, and he sniggered, and positioned himself.

Tigress moaned passionately as Po's member burrowed further into her snatch. She buckled and slammed face first onto the bed as Po slammed through her cervix, and found the barrier at the end of her womb.  
"Fuck me, Po, you're huge!" She screamed.  
"We know!" Came Crane and Viper's muffled voices from beyond the wall.  
She felt herself hurtling towards the end of her escapade, and she moaned loudly. Tigress felt her sacred spot tighten and contract.  
"Po! Ah! Ah! I'm cumming!" She screamed.  
"Uhh!" Was all she got in return before her flower tightened to the point of closure, and she felt copious amounts of Po's seed flood her womb.  
They collapsed, and fell asleep.

The four awoke in their respective beds, and blissfully rose from their beds, embracing their partners. As Viper and Crane dressed, Tigress was buttoning her vest and fastening her trousers. They all met in the breakfast room, and returned their keys.  
"Thank you for your stay!" Said the manager enthusiastically.  
"No, thank you for hosting in your beautiful establishment!" Tigress replied, with her fist thrust into her palm.  
They left the hotel and made their way to the docks, enjoying the various views and market shops. Tigress snagged some incense on their way through the city, and was purring happily.

They eventually reached the docks and stopped.  
They took one look at the beautiful city they had lived, lost and loved in, and boarded the boat.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Things get interesting...

As they boarded the boat, Crane wandered towards the centre mast, and swung on it, landing on top of the cabin roof. He sat there, and looked out to sea.  
"Looks clear!" He shouted.  
Tigress murmured in response, still worn out from the night's antics.  
She undid the ropes, and pushed off from the mooring. She then signalled to Po, who shoved the tiller to the left, the boat turned around, and they drifted off to sea.  
Tigress and Po went inside and set up the beds, whilst Crane and Viper sat on top of the cabin.  
"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" Viper asked, somewhat rhetorically.  
"No, it's just you." He replied.  
She chortled, and replied, "You're so sweet!"  
He leaned in for a kiss, and she gladly accepted. She pressed her lips to his beak somewhat awkwardly, but they managed, and it wasn't long before she slipped her tongue into his mouth. The kiss took them to the floor and the make-out session got more intense. Crane's wing slipped it's way down Viper's body, caressing all the while. When he found her sacred (although somewhat hidden) spot, she groaned. The feathers brushed lightly over it, and as the soft fibres did their work, she shuddered. He continued to rub, and she moaned loudly. Crane felt her walls stretching and contracting, and so removed his feathers. He positioned himself, and kissed her. She screamed in lust and pain, even though she'd been prepared. As his member dug it's way through her pussy, she wondered how big he really was. She soon got her answer when Crane's member pushed up against the end of her vagina. And then he began to thrust.

Tigress awoke to a subtle, repetitive thudding. She rose from the floor, and went outside. She heard Viper moaning, and sighed.  
"At it again, are we?" She asked  
All that greeted Tigress' ears was an "Oh shit!"  
"Don't stop, I just thought I'd come up and help!"  
There was a shuffle, and the thudding stopped. Tigress leapt to the roof, and said,  
"Who's on the bottom?" Tigress said.  
"Wha- but- oh, whatever..." Crane muttered.  
Viper started "Tigress, this is just between us, you simply can't join in as-" Viper was cut off as she felt Tigress' lips on hers. Her tongue invaded Viper's mouth, and began a battle with Viper's. Tigress' hand snaked down to Viper's pussy, and began to rub it. She rubbed the little nub that was Viper's clit, and when she hit it, Viper almost came.  
"Oh fuck!" She wailed.  
Tigress was getting bored, so she ran a finger slowly inside. Viper squirmed and wriggled in pain, and the pleasure that should have taken over, didn't.  
"Ow, Tigress, that hurts!"  
"It'll be fine, I promise" She replied.  
She continued her painful stretching of Viper's pussy, and Viper was starting to scream in pain. She squirmed and tried to get away, but couldn't. Tigress continued, and relaxed her finger a little bit, and that allowed her to glide between Viper's folds.  
She was right. The pleasure did take over. She moaned and panted under Tigress' paw, whilst it rubbed, flicked and finger fucked Viper's pussy. As the finger started to scrape her walls, Viper started to undulate and shake. Tigress knew she was close, and didn't let up on the punishment. Viper started to scream, and she shouted,  
"Holy shit, I'm cumming!"  
Her pussy spasmed and contracted, and hugged Tigress' finger. Her restraint failed, and her fluids gushed everywhere, smothering Tigress' finger. Tigress promptly licked it clean.  
As she was doing this, she walked over to Crane, and got into a doggy-style position. Crane positioned himself at her flower, and thrust hard.  
"Ah!" Was the only thing Tigress said. and then Crane started thrusting. His member stretched and loosened Tigress' walls, and she moaned passionately. Viper slithered over, and thrust her tail into Tigress' face, and said,  
"Suck."  
Tigress took Viper's tail into her mouth and started sucking, using her throat to pull on Viper's tail seductively. But, when Viper went deeper and deeper, Tigress panicked.  
"Mfh- ghck-" Tigress tried to say. But Viper just slid deeper and deeper.  
This was almost too much. Crane was thrusting away at full pelt, and Viper was sliding down her throat. As the bulk of Viper's body stretched Tigress' throat and jaw, she relaxed and let a huge amount of Viper's body slide into her mouth. Viper stopped after her pussy was parallel with Tigress' tongue, and she craned her head to Tigress' ear.  
"Lick, or I'll stop."  
Tigress instantly dived her tongue into Viper's pussy, and licked her deeply. Viper screamed a long, drawn-out wail as her walls were stretched. Tigress was in ecstasy; Crane was still fucking her, and Viper was still sliding further down her throat. Viper's pussy spasmed halfway down Tigress' throat, and Viper still kept going. Tigress was starting to get scared, as she saw Viper's head coming closer and closer to her face. Viper said,  
"Yes, yes I am!"  
Tigress' eyes widened, and she felt Viper's tail poke her ass from the inside. Her tail then pushed out. Tigress threw her head back and screamed a scream full of pure lust, although it didn't quite make it as Viper was in her throat. Tigress moaned, and her arms buckled. The little green tail found its way to Tigress' pussy, and slithered inside. Tigress didn't react, she didn't have the energy. The tail slid in and out, and in and out, ass fucking and pussy fucking her at the same time. Viper's head parted Tigress' jaw again, even wider, and forced its way painfully down Tigress' throat, and the huge bulge could be seen all the way through Tigress' body. It progressed deeper and deeper, until it reached her ass. All of a sudden, Viper's head spread Tigress' ass and started to stretch it. It got wider and wider, as more and more of Viper's head came out of it. She screamed around Crane's cock, and he came. Viper's pussy slid inside Tigress' snatch and Viper just lost control, spasming and cumming rapidly. The extra strain on Tigress' mouth and vagina pushed her closer and closer to release, and as Viper's head had slithered inside her pussy, her walls bulged, her belly swelled hugely, and she came violently. She gushed juices at such a rate that Viper was being pushed out of her vagina and she thudded on to the roof. They all fell unconscious, a sticky, sexual juice-covered mess on the roof of the little boat.  
It would be morning before they woke up.


End file.
